


Babysit

by TwinVax



Series: Reunited [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, its like a date only with a toddler, lukes a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Fjord and Jester babysit Luke.





	Babysit

“We will keep him safe, we promise you guys, he’ll be so super safe and we’ll have so much fucking  _fun_  and play  _a lot_ , and other stuff that we kinda did with Kiri.” Jester promised, kneeling to talk to both Nott and Yeza to make it easier for them. 

Nott frowned, and Jester covered her mouth when she realized she’d sworn, “Don’t…teach him swears like we taught Kiri. Or give him a knife. Don’t let him get in any sort of fights with evil crazy people, actually. Actually… don’t do anything we did with Kiri.” she ordered, looking worried as she glances at Yeza’s confused face. 

Yeza looked between them, then up at Fjord who was hovering by the wall, looking uncomfortable, before turning back to Nott, “What?” 

Nott shook her head, turning her glare on Fjord, who immediately tensed at her expression, “Don’t fucking hold him by the back of his gods damned shirt. If you hurt my  _son_  I swear to _gods_.” 

“Yeah, I kinda got that wasn’t a good thing when the both of ya screamed at me for doin it to Kiri. Relax and chill. We’ll do just fine.” Fjord said, rolling his eyes. 

Jester pulled the both of them into a hug, letting them go as she stood up before either of them could react, clapping her hands as she looked to Fjord, “Okay! You guys go on your date, we’ll hold it here and make sure Luke is safe and watched. We’ll babysit the shit out of him!”

Yeza sighed While Nott grabbed his hand, turning back to look at the two of them as she lead him out, “He’s potty trained, but you’ll still have accidents sometimes, so you’ll have to make sure he gets to the chamber pot before that.” he warned, as Nott pulled him out of the room and left the two of them alone. 

Fjord coughed, clearing his throat, “Well, guess we should just see how he’s doing in the living room.” 

Jester nodded, going to the room with Fjord behind, and walked in to see Luke playing with some of his toys, drawings in crayon left on the floor beside him and wall. 

She smiled, remembering her own walls, and joined him on the floor, while Fjord sat on a couch. 

* * *

“I don’t think seeing your mother’s clients means you have qualifications at being better at cleaning up messes from a toddler, Jes.” Fjord said uncertainly, holding Luke in what he hoped was the right way as the small halfling squirmed and tried to escape him. 

Jester shrugged, “Maybe not, but do you wanna do it instead though? You always get uncomfortable around anything naked, including  _me_!” she laughed. 

Fjord paused, looking at the little halfling, who looked back up at him uncertainly still, still not showing much trust to either of them since they arrived, “I gotta change.” Luke whined, looking close to crying, possibly long enough Nott would notice his red eyes and get pissed. 

Fjord handed him to Jester, who gladly took him and went off to whatever area had the cleaning supplies for the toddler, while he sat and picked up the soft stuffed animal rabbit Luke had been playing with until he’d started to smell. 

This was completely different from anything he’d experienced in the orphanage, he much preferred how nice and homely it was to the cold awfulness. 

* * *

“ _Luuuke_! What would you like to eat for dinner?” Jester called, while Fjord was stuck in the most intense gods damned game of patty cake with the kid he had ever been in. It was like Luke thought the game was more serious then it warranted. 

Luke’s face didn’t lose the concentrated scrunch he’d seen from Nott many a time before, but he did stop slapping his hands to glare at the floor, “I wanna wait for daddy, we eat dinner together.” the underlying words ‘because he wants to know I’ve eaten and not gone hungry’ too complicated for the young boy to articulate to them. 

Jester came in and took a seat beside Luke, hand on his shoulder as she smiled when he looked up, “Yeza and Veth are gunna be gone super late though, so they want you to eat something before they come home, cause you’ll probably be sleeping when they come home, you know? What do you wanna eat? I could make chicken, pork, the boring green veggie stuff they probably want you to eat to be big and strong, all sorts of things. Do you want candy and donuts?” 

“Uh, Jester, maybe not donuts or candy for dinner, doesn’t sound like the best plan, don’t you think.” Fjord said, getting a wink from her in return. 

Luke lit up, regardless of Fjords words, and nodded, eyes wide, “I like donuts.” he said, while Jester smiled dazzlingly at Fjord. 

She looked at Luke, “Theres some in my bag! You can go get them!” she said, waiting until Luke had run off to shift closer to Fjord, “I figured he’d like a treat more instead of normal stuff, since he wants his dad. It’s easier to not upset a kid, I think, if they get junk food while babysat. I know I did whenever mama couldn’t eat with me.” 

Fjord nodded, awkwardly putting an arm around her as she laughed, “I guess that makes sense. In a weird fucking way.” he muttered, as he stood to go follow Luke into the kitchen with Jester to help the kid out. 

* * *

Luke was asleep, when Nott and Yeza returned home early into the night, looking happy and pleased with their outing. The little halfling passed out on the couch, head resting on Jester’s lap as she brushed a hand through his hair gently, Fjord cleaning up the mess of stuff on the floor after finishing removing the crayon drawings from the floor and walls. 

Yeza immediately went to Luke’s side, looking up at Jester gratefully as he gently shook him awake, telling him he’d tuck him into bed, giving her and Fjord one last look as he carried him to bed, “Thank you for watching him, Mr. Fjord, Ms. Jester.” he said, as he disappeared into the child’s bedroom. 

Nott nodded, “Looks like you did a good job. I’ll ask him later to see if anything happened though.” she said, glancing suspiciously at Fjord. 

“Nothing happened that was bad, Nott. I promise.” Fjord sighed. 

“Luke’s actually super sweet. I had a lot of fun babysitting him with Fjord!” Jester interjected, hugging Nott. 

She smiled, “Of course you did, Luke is great.” she said, confident, “Now you guys should go. I’ll see you later tomorrow. I think we’ll ask you to babysit him more, since today seemed to go okay.” 

Jester clapped, smiling brightly, “Oh wonderful! I can’t wait!”

Fjord nodded, a bit resigned, “Can’t wait.” 


End file.
